Princess Sonny
by Friends4Change
Summary: When Chad is assigned to rewrite a classic fairytale, he doesn't have the first clue how to begin. So, of course, he goes to Sonny for help. Written by DancingRaindrops.


**A/N(s): **Hey ya'll. **Demi-Fan-Channy** here, but you can call me **Carmen** or _**eLLIEbEAR**_. ;) In case you're new... this is an collaboration account for **ANTI-**plagiarists. _Only _the victims of all this have access to this account, which means it will probably be them who will be posting here. (But - remember. If you have an idea, **_share_** it. You're always welcome here.) Alright, and before you skip my blabber, please know that I **DIDN'T **write this. **DancingRaindrops** did. So, kudos to** her**. :D See if you can tell by HER writing that she wrote it... hehe, I can totally tell. She's that _**amazing**_. I'll shut my trap, and let her speak now. (Wait a second... the _OTHER _victims wanna say hi to you guys! ***Gathers them in, and they greet the visitors*** haha. They say hi basically. :P)

**DancingRaindrops: Hi guys! Anyone else here happy it's summer? XD I'm sure you all are. Because summer means more time to spend on FF! And with that said, let's make FF a happy place - _without _any copied stories. 'Kay? Thanks everyone. :D Hope you enjoy the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: **(Sorry, I have a habit of writing these... ;o) _We_, the lovers of _SWAC_, don't own **_IT_**. We pray everyday that we will... but, until then - we're _still_ waiting patiently. ;) ~Carma

* * *

**Princess Sonny**

"Knock knock," Chad greeted as he entered Sonny's dressing room, watching as Sonny spun around in her chair to face him.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?"

"Ms. Bitterman is evil," he said simply, walking in and settling into a comfortable position on Tawni's lounging chair. Sonny waited for him to continue and clarify why he had come to this conclusion, but no such explanation was forthcoming.

"...and?"

"And she found out about and fired my team of highly trained specialists who complete all of my school assignments." Chad's tone was resigned, as though he had already fought Ms. Bitterman, Marshall, and many other executives over the matter before Mr. Condor put his foot down (he had).

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," Sonny sympathized, rolling her eyes. "How terrible that must be for you to actually have to do the work that's assigned to you."

"Yes. It is, actually. The brilliant Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to waste his time on such menial tasks." Sonny lifted an unwillingly impressed eyebrow.

"Menial? Does that mean boring?"

"Nope. Not even close, sunshine. Menial. Adjective. Lowly and degrading." He smirked, pausing a moment to let his intelligence sink in. "So as you can see, I truly am a genius."

"Knowing _one _word doesn't make you a genius, Chad," retorted Sonny, having an idea where the conversation was heading.

"Perhaps not. But knowing one word that you _didn't_ know does," he replied swiftly. "So I figured that I'd give you an opportunity to prove _your_ intelligence. In comparison to mine, of course. Not that you could ever compare."

"Oh, _really_?" Sonny looked offended. "How exactly are you going to determine that?"

"You will rewrite a fairytale to make it modern, using people you know and creating your own dialogue. Have fun with this; be creative and spend some time thinking about it. Assignment due Friday," Chad recited disinterestedly, placing his hands behind his head, the perfect picture of leisure.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't write it for you. That's dishonest." Sonny frowned, remembering the last time she had tried to take the easy way out when it came to school.

"Well, of _course_ not," Chad assured her, as though it were ridiculous that he would ask her to do such a thing (Sonny was certain that it wasn't). "I just need a little - ahem - _help_. You see, I don't know any fairytales." Sonny scoffed, laughing.

"You certainly are creative, Chad, I'll give you that. Don't know any fairytales! As _if_." Chad didn't laugh, causing Sonny to come to an abrupt halt in her guffaws. "Are - are you serious? You don't know any fairytales? Didn't you ever watch Disney movies when you were a kid?"

"No. I was a talented child, and I had many roles. I didn't have time to watch movies about princesses," Chad defended himself, feeling somewhat self-conscious (though he'd never admit it).

"Well, how about I tell you one? Then you can rewrite it, since you'll know the basic storyline," Sonny suggested. "I could read over it to double-check that your facts are straight, since you apparently haven't grown up with the stories." Chad nodded in agreement, privately smirking to himself that he had gotten her to help after all.

"So what are some of their names then?"

"Well, there's _Cinderella. Beauty and the Beast. Sleeping Beauty. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The Little Mermaid._"

"Stop," Chad interrupted, holding up a hand. "That's too many. I'll just do the first one."

"_Cinderella_?" asked Sonny, clarifying.

"Sure." He leaned back nonchalantly, closing his eyes and readying himself for the story.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a girl who lived with her father. Her mother had died when she was young - maybe when she was born, I can't remember. Anyways, her father remarried, and her stepmother had two daughters from a previous marriage, about the same age as this girl. Not long after, the father died, and the girl was left without anyone who cared about her. The evil stepmother and ugly stepsisters, as they're normally called, put the girl to work, treating her like a servant and giving her the name '_Cinderella_.'"

"Wait," Chad cut Sonny off again, opening his eyes. "Let me get this straight. Girl. Evil stepmother. Becomes servant."

"Right," Sonny reaffirmed, nodding.

"Well, that's dumb," he immediately decided. "Why would she put up with that? Why didn't she just tell them she was better than them, since she obviously is?"

"Because some people are selfless, Chad," explained Sonny. "They're kind enough to help others even when those people don't have the best intentions." This was accompanied by a pointed glare in the heartthrob's direction, which he ignored.

"That's not being selfless, that's having a serious lack of self-confidence," Chad said matter-of-factly. "This Cinderella girl wouldn't last two days in Hollywood. She's too soft."

"I happen to think that she would be fantastic in Hollywood," Sonny retorted, affronted. "She would show everyone that it's better to be nice than act like a conceited drama snob! And she would definitely last more than two days."

"That's true," Chad conceded. "She _would_ last more than two days. After all, _you've_ been here for months now."

"Are you comparing me to Cinderella?" Sonny was unsure of how to react.

"Yup. After all, we have to use people we know for the assignment. Continue."

"Um...okay. So years pass, and Cinderella is still basically a servant. She's very beautiful now, and she has lots of little animal friends," Sonny continued in the story.

"Animal friends?" Chad interjected once more, skeptical. Sonny sighed, looking at him with a 'really?' expression.

"Yes. Animal friends. Do you want me to ever finish the story?"

"Actually, not really," Chad answered with an entirely straight face. "But go ahead anyways."

"So news comes that the prince is holding a ball, where he will select his bride."

"There's a prince? That's my role." Sonny glared at him for interrupting once again, until Chad locked his lips with an invisible key.

"Cinderella wants to go to the ball, but her stepmother doesn't let her. Instead, she has to help the ugly stepsisters prepare for it. When they all leave for the ball, Cinderella starts to cry, because she wishes she were going too. A fairy godmother suddenly appears, who transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, and - I think it was mice? - into horses. She changes Cinderella's rags into a beautiful ball gown, and warns her that all of the magic will disappear by midnight."

"That is _so_ ridiculous. Why didn't this fairy godmother just make it last longer? It would take care of so many problems."

"Chad! Will you just stay quiet for two seconds?" Sonny threw her hands up in disbelief. "Seriously, it's like trying to tell a story to a two-year-old! Except a two-year-old wouldn't _need_ to hear this story, because they already would have!"

"Hey, are you trying to imply that a two-year-old knows more than I do?" Chad lifted an eyebrow. "Has a two-year-old been the star of a show that's won _four_ Tween Choice awards? Has a two-year-old - "

"Now I'm cutting _you_ off. Serves you right." Sonny smirked triumphantly before picking up the story again. "Cinderella goes to the ball and the prince is captivated by her. He dances with her all night, and she forgets all about the time. The clock suddenly starts to chime midnight, and Cinderella has to leave abruptly, running away from the prince in such haste that she leaves behind a glass slipper."

"How would she even _walk _in glass slippers, much less run away?"

"Once the clock stops chiming, everything disappears, except for her other glass slipper," Sonny persisted, ignoring Chad. "The prince, meanwhile, finds the glass slipper that Cinderella left behind, and he decides to marry whichever girl can fit the slipper. He sends his Duke out the next day to have every girl in the kingdom try on the slipper. When the Duke comes to Cinderella's house, the evil stepmother locks her up in the basement. She escapes, with the help of her animal friends, and arrives just in time to see the slipper shatter. The Duke panics, but Cinderella pulls out the other slipper and puts it on. It's a perfect fit, of course, so she marries the prince and lives happily ever after," she concluded with a pleased sigh, wrapped up in the story.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. This girl who randomly becomes a servant because she has a serious case of insecurity somehow gets a fairy godmother who makes everything alright, and she eventually marries a prince," Chad summarized concisely, lifting his eyebrows.

"...I _guess_ so," Sonny relented, deciding that it was as close as Chad was going to get to the actual story.

"That's the worst story I've ever heard," said Chad with a completely straight face. Sonny debated over whether or not he was kidding; when his expression didn't change in the slightest, she was forced to conclude that he wasn't.

"What are you talking about, Chad? It's a classic!" she protested fiercely, defending the timeless fairytale.

"Well, _I_ think it's dumb. I mean, what's with the fairy godmother? And how could you just forget your shoe? It would be more logical if it was...I don't know, a phone, or iPod, or something like that," Chad reasoned. Sonny opened her mouth to correct him, before realizing that he actually made a fairly good point.

"Well then, _you_ think of how to rewrite it. That's your assignment anyways, so you might as well get started." Sonny turned back to her dressing table and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pencil from her bag, handing them to Chad.

"That's it? You're not going to help me with anything else?" Chad's eyes widened with fear - real or feigned, Sonny couldn't tell. "But I don't even know how to start!"

"_Once upon a time_ is the standard opening phrase," Sonny offered helpfully, enjoying the sight of a lost and unsure Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What was that again? _Once...upon...a time_," Chad repeated, scrawling the words on the paper. He looked up expectantly when he finished. "Now what?"

"Now...you write the story," prompted Sonny, gesturing to the paper. "_Once upon a time, there was a girl -_ "

"_And her name was Sonny,_" Chad finished, scribbling it down. "Alright. Then what happened? Oh, she was a servant." Sonny nodded, somewhat flattered that he had chosen her to be the main character, even if it was only because he believed that both she and Cinderella lacked faith in themselves.

"To her evil stepmother and ugly stepsisters," she amended, causing Chad to erase part of what he was writing down and rewrite it.

"Right. Evil stepmother is...Bitterman. And the ugly stepsisters are...Nico and Grady." Sonny burst into laughter as Chad wrote down their names.

"Bitterman and Nico and Grady? What a family," she gasped out in between giggles. "I can totally imagine them in those dresses too!" Chad gave her a conceited smirk.

"I know, I'm brilliant. So then what happens?"

"Well, there's the ball," Sonny replied after taking a few moments to calm herself down. "Where she meets the prince. Oh, but the fairy godmother has to come first!"

"Fairy godmother?" Chad frowned. "Who's your fairy godmother, Sonny?"

"I don't have one," Sonny reminded him with a grin. "Besides, I think you should decide who would be best for the role. You've done an excellent job so far."

"I know," he said cockily, tossing his hair. "I'm gonna say…Marshall. Yeah, Marshall comes, and he brings a pretty dress with him. Because he borrowed it from his mother. Then Sonny goes to the ball…oh, but Marshall says she has to be back by midnight because his mom is coming home at that time, and she'll notice if her dress is missing. So Sonny goes to the party…and she meets Prince Chad. Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Prince Chad?" Sonny choked out, pursing her lips to keep herself from going into stitches of laughter once more.

"Mhm. It has a nice ring to it. Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. Anyway, they dance, and then suddenly the clock strikes midnight…Sonny runs home, but she leaves her cell phone," Chad continued, the pencil sprinting across the page.

"Her cell phone? How can she hold that? Does her dress have pockets?" The practical question didn't faze Chad in the slightest.

"Nope. She came in Marshall's car, because he felt like driving her and he's kind of a pedophile." Sonny coughed loudly to rein in her giggles at this point. "So Sonny was holding it in her hand in the car. But once she got to the party, she was standing by the table with all the food on it, and Prince Chad asked her to dance. So she absentmindedly left it on the table," he explained matter-of-factly. "It's all very simple."

"Okay," Sonny agreed, nodding. "That makes sense. What happens next?"

"Well, Prince Chad finds the phone later, when everyone's gone home. And he realizes that there are only three contacts – Bitterman, Nico, and Grady. So he tells his servant to go find wherever these three people are living, since it would make sense that Sonny lives in the same house. His servant – um, let's make him…Jeff. Yeah, Jeff – finds the house and gives Sonny back her phone. Then he brings her to the awesome mansion where Prince Chad lives, and she and the prince kiss."

"Kiss?" Sonny's eyebrows rose.

"Of course." Chad cleared his throat. "I mean, that's what always happens at the end of these, right?"

"Well, yes, but how would you know that if you don't know any fairytales?" Chad swallowed nervously as Sonny posed the logical question.

"And they all lived happily ever after," he finished in a rush. "The end. Thanks for the help, Sonny!"

"Chad!" At Sonny's voice, Chad reluctantly stopped in his dash for the door and turned back. "Can I read it?" Sighing, he handed her the papers.

"Fine."

"Fine," she retorted, grinning.

"Good!" Chad shot back, smiling.

"Good! Now, let me read it." Chad sighed dramatically once more and sat back down as Sonny began to read aloud. "_Once upon a time, there was a girl, and her name was Sonny. She was really happy all the time, it was kinda annoying. But it was also kinda – well, anyways, she was happy. But then her dad married some evil freak named Bitterman, who had two daughters. I mean, sons. Their names were Nico and Grady. But they kinda __**were**__ daughters, because they liked wearing dresses. Or at least, Sonny could imagine them wearing dresses. I don't know. They were weird. _What? Chad, that wasn't supposed to be part of the story!"

"I know, but it was entertaining. A little sidenote, if you will." He smiled, and Sonny shook her head at him ruefully.

"Alright then. _So this dude – actually, he was really awesome – he was a prince, and everyone called him Prince Chad Dylan Cooper. Or Prince Chad, since Prince Chad Dylan Cooper is kinda long. But Prince CDC worked too. Or the greatest prince of his generation. Anyways, Prince CDC decided to throw a party to meet a bunch of hot girls. So Nico and Grady decided to go, cuz they liked pretending that they were girls – although they were basically half-girls anyways – and Bitterman decided to go with them. Oh, yeah, and the dad died. It was pretty sad. Sonny got made a servant because of it. But mostly because she lost faith in herself and suffered from a classic case of girl insecurity. Girls are weird like that._" Sonny paused and glanced up at Chad skeptically.

"What? It's true!" he defended, holding up his hands.

"If you say so. _So a creepy guy named Marshall came and gave Sonny a dress because he was a disturbing pedophile and had a strange crush on Sonny. Then he drove her to Prince Chad's party, and she had a great time. Sonny and Chad danced all night, and they had a great time until the clock struck midnight. Then Sonny had to go, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have a ride home, and it's really annoying having to walk home after midnight in L.A. _L.A.? Who said this story takes place in Los Angeles?"

"I did. And I'm the author. Come on, you're getting to the best part," Chad prompted, gesturing for Sonny to continue.

"Okay then. Um…_So Sonny left, but she forgot her cell phone at the party. Prince Chad found it, and he sent his servant Jeff – _you know it's Josh, right? – _to find whoever Bitterman, Nico, and Grady were, since they were the only contacts. Jeff – _Josh – _found them and saw Sonny. He knew she was the one that Prince Chad was looking for, so he gave her back her phone and brought her to Chad. Prince Chad and now-Princess Sonny kissed and lived happily ever after. The End. Oh, and Nico and Grady and Bitterman all lived un-happily ever after. Especially Bitterman. The End. Again. _Wow, Chad. You definitely have a creative mind." Sonny handed the papers back to him, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know. So what was your favorite part?"

"The ending," Sonny answered truthfully. "Because - " she caught herself, changing her answer, "because Bitterman got the ending she deserved."

"Really, Sonny? _Really?_" Chad leaned forward, closer to Sonny. "I think you liked the other part."

"Wh-what?" Sonny asked in a high-pitched voice. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to be Princess Sonny. Don't lie." Chad smirked at her expression. "Thanks, by the way. I'm sure I'll get an A on this paper." Sonny watched, slightly dumbfounded and brow furrowed, as Chad walked out of the room confidently.

"Princess Sonny. Hmph. As if."

**_Ten years later…_**

"To Chad and Sonny!" call out Nico and Grady in unison, getting to their feet. Everyone repeats the toast, cheering. Sonny laughs, clinking her glass with Chad's and sipping the wine before kissing him on the mouth, to the delight of the wedding guests.

"Welcome to happily ever after," he whispers in her ear as she pulls away, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Princess Sonny."

* * *

**A/N(s): **And Scarlett wonders _WHY_ I wanted her to write the first one-shot on here. Shame, shame. :P You should by now, I adore your writing. There's nothing you can write that I will hate. :) Trust me. *grabs a tissue* Wasn't that incredibly adorable? Awww, I know y'all are nodding your sweet little heads yes. :) Simply amazing. That's all I can say. _**Simply amazing.**_ ;") [You may reply now... lol. I sound like a snobby queen! :L]

**DancingRaindrops:*blushes* Stop, Carma, I'm turning red! ;) Anyways, I have to send out a shoutout to **_lifeisveryshortsoami_** for giving me the idea that Sonny helps Chad rewrite a fairytale - haha, so I know it wasn't exactly a sequel to Vocabulary Lessons, but I still wrote it! XD Now everyone, please review - with your take on the story and your pledge to stop plagiarism. Thank you!  
**

(Mind if I talk again, Scarlett?) I made up a little song for **_Friends4Change._ _It's called "SPS". Stands for: Stop Plagiarism Stat._** Clever, huh? That's just me for ya. ;) Anyone wanna switch up the lyrics from the real song... and make it somehow work with what we're going against? Please leave it in your_** review**_, or _**PM**_ us. XD

Now _REVIEW_. For Scarlett. :) She's amazing, don't let her down! :D (I sound like your Mommy... sweet, I have one hell of kid. lol!)

The both of us,

**Scarlett and Carma** :]

**P.S. **Victims and members, may I have your attention please? -Review and make people notice this story. (Heck, it's gonna get noticed no matter what. :D) But, do it anyways. Scarlett deserves it... ;)


End file.
